Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust
by maricafa
Summary: First fan fic :P! Molly hates her life in London and wishes to escape. One night she runs away from home and finds herself in Kensington Gardens. Will she escape her horrible life or will she be stuck in London forever? Peter Pan/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction ever and i hope you think its good.**  
**i have been working on this one story for a long time and still haven't finished it but i will try  
Please review! i accept constructive criticism so please feel free to comment.**

**Enjoy :P **

* * *

Wouldn't you want to live in a world where all your dreams could come true? Where you can live forever and never grow up at all? Well there is such a place, this place is Neverland.

And there is a boy who lives there. He ran away after hearing his parents talk about his future, a future that he didn't want. This boy's name is Peter Pan. But not only did he never grow up, he could fly too. He could fly for hours and use the winds to help him glide effortlessly.  
He once knew a girl called Wendy who came to Neverland and then left to grow up. She took Peter's friends, the lost boys, with her. Then Peter only had his fairy, Tinkerbell. And that's the way it was for a while. Peter and Tink would fight the pirates and bug the Indians all day.  
Now although Peter never grew up, he somehow became older, more mature. He started to help rather than play around all day. He helped the Indians set up a warning system, in case the pirates came. He helped the fairy queen and the fairies do all the things that were too big for fairies to do.  
He changed. He felt more feelings than he had before, and someone noticed.  
The Indian chief saw that he had a different look about him. He no longer had the figure of a boy, but of a young man. His shoulders were broader, he was taller, he was more solid. He looked like a strong 15 year old boy, instead of a 10 year old boy. This was good for the chief. He needed someone to marry his daughter Tigerlily.  
Although Peter had changed, he was still a child at heart. He didn't want to get married. That was part of the reason he ran away from home.  
But the chief wouldn't let him say no, he threatened Peter, saying he would tell the pirates where his secret home was.  
Peter gave no reply and just flew away to think. He spent days thinking and still didn't give an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

But while all of this was happening, in London, there was a young girl, named Molly, who was having trouble at home. Her parents were wealthy, so money wasn't the problem. It was the fact that her parents were cruel and just down right mean to her. They had never wanted a child, but the rules of society bound them to its expectations, and putting her up for adoption was frowned upon.

Most of the time, Molly's parents ignored her. They would rather attend the lush parties and gamble with friends then worry about their girl; however, when she was in their sights, they showed no mercy. They would hit her and lock her in her room for days at a time, sometimes without food. They thought her more a servant than a daughter, they thought of her as below them.

After a brutal beating, Molly had had enough, just turning 15; she was now to be presented to society, expecting that she would find a suitor. While her parents were at a party, she packed a small bag of necessities and left. Without a note and without a trace of her existence. She stayed with her best friend, Jane, whose mother, Wendy, was the nicest person she had ever met. Whenever Molly was over, Wendy would treat her like she was her daughter.

She welcomed Molly with open arms to stay at her home for as long as she needed, but Molly knew it wouldn't be long.

Molly had heard the stories of Peter from Wendy because she was in fact, the Wendy that went to Neverland and came back to grow up. Molly wanted to believe every single story and after all that she had gone through, the only thing she had left was her imagination. It might seem a bit absurd for a 15-year-old girl to want to go to Neverland, but Molly hated London and her life there.

She had to get away. But what if Neverland wasn't actually real and it was all just stories? She would be on a wild goose chase and then she would never get out of London.

She knew she couldn't stay with Wendy and Jane forever, so she said goodbye and left for the streets. She couldn't exactly get lost, but she let her feet lead the way while her mind wondered about what could have been.

What if she had had a mother like Wendy? She wouldn't need to run away from home because it was a good place, full of love and comfort; not like her real family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry that i havent updated for a while. I'm lacking a bit of inspiration.**

**Thanks Barbiegirl22, Alicia, and DanielaCullen1901 for reviewing. I really appreciate it.  
Feel free to ask questions and i will answer them. I accept all types of criticism so feel free to say that you don't like it.**

**Anywho please R&R and enjoy **

* * *

Chapter 3

**Molly**

Moll kept walking through the streets of London, until she came to Kensington Gardens. She didn't know why, but she always had some sort of attraction to this place. The beautiful flowers that grew each spring, the golden leaves that fell each autumn. She just loved it all. She often came here after her parents had hurt her. This was the place that she could be free of all the hurt and sorrow that was waiting for her back at home.

But in a way, this place was magical. When she was younger, she came her and she swore she could see fairies in the trees. They flew around the flowers with sparkling trails of fairy dust following them. They were amazing creatures, but as Molly grew up, she forgot about all of these wonderful things. All the magic was gone.

Where was she going to go from here? It was a complete dead end. She sat down on one of the benches nearby. This was stupid, as if she was going to be able to get away with running away. It was almost night-time and there was a sudden chill in the air. Molly took her blanket from her bag and wrapped it around her shoulders. She took out a bit of the bread Wendy had given her and started to eat.

By this time the sun had set and the sky was alight with stars, twinkling in their brightness and beauty. She sat there watching them for a while and her eyes soon began to droop. But just as she was about to drift off to sleep under the stars, she saw a shooting star, but another and another followed it. The next thing she knew, the sky was alight with shooting stars, but they weren't stars. They were fairies.

Don't say that they don't exist! If you do, a fairy somewhere drops down dead.

Molly was amazed; she sat up and watched them. Their trails of fairy dust were leading towards the centre of the gardens. She got up and followed quietly. After a short walk she saw them. There were thousands of them, all surrounding a fountain. It was an amazing sight and Molly watched it for a long time.

She was hiding in a bush a few metres away from the fountain, where she thought she couldn't be seen, until the fairies all suddenly turned to her. All of their small golden faces just looking at her. They didn't seem that happy though but they all turned away when one fairy flew towards Molly.

It landed on a leaf right in front of her. It said to her, "You have just seen what is called The Meeting of the Fairies. You must not tell a soul on this entire planet or else it could change the fate of the universe, because we fairies are very important when it comes to the ways of the worlds." This fairy looked like he really couldn't be bothered to tell Molly this, so she assumed he was ordered to do rather than volunteering. "My name is Nickel and you look a little bit lost."

Molly was almost too shocked to reply, "uh hi, I'm Molly and I'm not that lost. I know I'm in Kensington Gardens."

"Then why are you here and not at home with your family?"

Molly looked down at the ground below her. She didn't really want to tell Nickel about the fact that she was running away, but who was he going to tell?

"I ran away from home." She said, and instantly Nickel changed. He glowed a little bit brighter and a smile appeared across his face.

"Do you know the best place to run away to?" Molly shook her head. "Neverland!"

"Neverland? But I didn't think it existed." Molly replied, but then she thought about it. _I am talking to a fairy_. "But why are you telling me? It's not like I can get there."

"Molly," said Nickel, "all you need is faith, trust and pixie dust." And he quickly flew around her. Soon she was covered in fairy dust and she closed her eyes. She thought about a life without her parents, and she opened her eyes but her feet we still planted firmly on the ground. "You need to do better than that."

She closed her eyes again and thought about what it would be like to be free; the freedom of no responsibilities, no weights to carry, and no limits. Then she opened her eyes and she found herself floating five metres above the ground.

She looked around and she could see over the tops of all the trees that had once been so high above her. It was the most incredible feeling. She felt so light as light as a feather. A huge smile crossed her face. This was the happiest she had felt in a long time but it was to only get better.

Nickel took off to the sky and Molly followed him. They were flying behind the thousands of fairies who had left before them. They were all flying in the one direction. To the second start to the right.

* * *

**So what did you think?  
i will try and update soon but i cant guarantee anything =P**

**That's all folks and may the force be with you (im a Star Wars fan ;P)**

**Ciao xoxo**


End file.
